Fidus Usque ad Mortem
by Pink1989
Summary: Am 31.10.1981 verschwindet Lord Voldemort. Bellatrix, Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange versuchen mit dem gerade mal 19jährigen Bartemius Crouch Junior ihren Herrn zu finden und ihm zu helfen, seine Tat zu vollenden. RLBL, Three Chaps
1. Part 1

**A/N:** Dieser Zweiteiler ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für meine Süße Jean (Lady-Guitar).

**Disclaimer:** Leider ist keiner der Charaktere mein Eigentum. Mit diesem Oneshot verdiene ich weder Geld noch erhalte ich irgendeine Belohnung dafür (außer vielleicht ein „Danke" von Jean xD). Er dient lediglich als Weihnachtsgeschenk und als Möglichkeit meine Fantasien im Form von Literatur umzusetzen.

**Titel:** Fidus Usque Ad Mortem ( Treue bis in den Tod)

**Hauptcharaktere:** Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange

**Nebencharaktere:** Bartemius Crouch Junior, Rabastan Lestrange, Lord Voldemort

**Länge:** Teil 1: 7279 (mit Vorwort: 7451)  
Teil 2?  
Gesamt?

**Wissenswertes:** Der Oneshot spielt im Zeitraum vom 31.10.1981 bis Dezember 1981.  
Er beginnt mit einem Ausschnitt aus Harry Potter und Heiligtümer des Todes (S.354), in welchem Voldemort versucht Harry Potter zu töten und danach alle seine Kräft verliert und für die nächsten Jahren verschollen bleibt.

Rodolphus Lestrange ist 31 Jahre alt, Bellatrix wird im Laufe des Oneshots 30.  
Rabastan Lestrange ist 29 und Bartemius gerade mal 19 Jahre alt.

Millicent Bagnol war zu dieser Zeit Zaubereiministerin.

* * *

**Fidus Usque ad Mortem – Part 1**

„Avada Kedravra!"

Und dann brach er zusammen. Es war nichts, nichts als Schmerz und Todesangst, und er musste sich verstecken, nicht hier in den Trümmern des zerstörten Hauses, wo das Kind gefangen war und schrie, sondern weit weg...weit weg.

Mehrere hundert Kilometer entfernt fuhr ein schwazhaariger Mann im Alter von einunddreißig Jahren erschrocken aus dem Schlaf. Schweißgebadet, mit klopfendem Herzen und schwer atmend saß er nun senkrecht in seinem Bett. Der Schmerz in seinem linken Unterarm, den er mit der anderen Hand fest umklammerte, hatte ihn aus seinen Schlaf gerissen. Das dunkle Mal, das darunter verborgen war, brannte wie Feuer und die schwarzen Linien, die es bildeten, pochten schmerzhaft. Langsam löste er seine Hand und starrte mit geweiteten Augen auf die hervorgehobenen Linien des dunklen Mals.

"Was..was ist das, Rodolphus?", die dunkle und ängstliche Stimme seiner Frau, ließ den Schwarzhaarigen ruckartig und panisch herumfahren, als hätte er vergessen, dass sie sich in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer befanden. Auch der dünnen Frau mit schwarzen Haaren und von schweren Lidern beschatteten Augen stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn und auch sie presste sich die Hand auf ihren Arm. In ihren Augen stand die blanke Panik, was den Mann namens Rodolphus etwas irritierte, denn Bellatrix – seine Frau – war niemand der vor irgendetwas Angst hatte.

Sie hatte es also auch gespürt. Die Intensität, mit der das Mal stach, war nicht normal und das war es, was das Ehepaar ängstigte. Normalerweise war das Brennen des dunklen Mals das Zeichen für einen neuen Auftrag, aber heute war es anders, denn noch nie hatte es so gebrannt, wie an diesem Tag.

Ohne seiner Frau zu antworten, wandte sich der Mann ab und tastete auf seinem Nachttisch nach seinem Zauberstab.

"Das hab ich schon probiert. Es funktioniert nicht. Er hat keine Koordinaten hinterlassen", durchbrach erneut die Stimme seiner Frau die Stille des Schlafzimmers. Diesmal jedoch klang ihre Stimme schneidend und kalt. Er spürte ihren Blick auf seinem Rücken und es ließ ihn einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte er sich wieder zu ihr drehend.

„Das wir nicht appa-"

"Das ist mir klar", unterbrach er sie kalt und funkelte sie wütend an. „Was hat das hier alles zu bedeuten? Warum ist der Ruf so intensiv und warum können wir ihm nicht Folge leisten, Bella?"

Die Schwarzhaarige schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht...i-ich hoffe es ist i-ihm nichts passiert."

„RED NICHT SO EINEN SCHWACHSINN", fuhr er sie wütend an und seine Augen funkelnden bedrohlich. Mit einer raschen Bewegung schlug er die Bettdecke zurück, stieg aus dem Bett und begann unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

„Wir reden hier vom dunklen Lord, dem mächtigsten Zauberer weit und breit und du möchtest allen Ernstes behaupten, dass ihm etwas widerfahren ist?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und blieb in der Mitte des Zimmers stehen den Blick auf seine Frau gerichtet, die noch immer aufrecht im Bett saß den linken Arm umklammert und wirkte, als hätte sie sich so eben duelliert und wäre nur knapp dem Tod entgangen. Nur ihre Augen waren ihm gefolgt, als er auf und ab gelaufen war und ruhten nun auf ihm.

„Ich bin mir sicher es findet sich eine logische Erklärung.", meinte er zuversichtlich und ging auf das Bett, bis er neben Bellatrix stand und sich dann auf die Bettkante niederließ. Als sie immer noch nicht reagierte, hob er die Hand, um sie ihr auf die Schulter zu legen.

„Fass mich nicht an!", kam es harsch von seiner Frau, bevor er sie überhaupt berührt hatte und seufzend ließ er die Hand sinken.

Beinahe frustriert erhob er sich wieder vom Bett und verließ das Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Bellatrix zu sagen.

Nachdem er hinter sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, lehnte er sich gegen diese und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Was, bei Salazar Slytherin hat das alles zu bedeuten", murmelte er fragend vor sich hin.

Mit seiner rechten Hand strich er über das noch immer brennende Mal. Der Schmerz hatte zwar etwas nachgelassen, aber Rodolphus schien das nur noch mehr zu beunruhigen. Normalerweise würde das Brennen intensiver werden und nicht nachlassen, wenn man dem Ruf nicht Folge leistet.

Den Gedanken abschüttelnd stieß er sich von der Tür ab und ging den in Dunkelheit getauchten Flur entlang, als wäre es heller Tag. Automatisch stieg er die Treppen, in dem großen Anwesen hinunter, ging den Flur weiter entlang, bevor in eines der Zimmer abbog, dass sich als Küche herausstellte. Beim Vorbeigehen nahm er ein Glas von der Anrichte, füllte dieses an der Spüle mit Wasser und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck davon.

Seine Gedanken kreisten und immer wieder strich er mit seiner Hand über das dunkle Mal. Würde es wirklich eine logische Erklärung dafür geben? Oder hatte Bellatrix Recht? Sollte ihm etwas zugestoßen sein? Nein! Das war unvorstellbar. Und doch würde es alles erklären, oder etwa nicht?

Ein schrilles lang gezogenes Geräusch, was gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit einer Klingel hatte, riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Doch der Besucher schien nicht darauf warten zu wollen, dass er ihm öffnete, denn schon im nächsten Moment hörte Rodolphus wie die Türen des Anwesens aufglitten und eilige Schritte zu hören waren.

„Ich bin in der Küche, Rabastan", rief er in die Dunkelheit. Es konnte niemand anderes sein, als sein Bruder, denn er war der Einzige, - außer ihm und seiner Frau - der Zugang zu diesem Haus hatte. In diesen Zeiten war es zu gefährlich jemanden zu vertrauen und den Zugang zu einem Versteck vertraute man mit Sicherheit nicht vielen an. Bellatrix und er hatten im Zuge des verstärkten Aufstands des Zaubereiministeriums Lestrange Residence – ihr früheres Anwesen – verlassen müssen, da sie zunehmend ins Auge des Ministeriums geraten waren. Dabei war es nicht von Nöten gewesen, andere außer Rabastan davon in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Die Schritte kamen nun näher und ein schwacher Lichtschein erschien im Türrahmen. Kurze Zeit später erschien die große Gestalt seines Bruder den Zauberstab von sich gestreckt und sich den Weg leuchtend.

„Rodolphus..", keuchte dieser und er spürte den eindringlichen Blick seines Bruders auf sich. „Du hast es auch gespürt, nicht wahr? I-Ich konnte nicht zu ihm apparieren. Was soll das, Rod?

Mit den Schultern zuckend leerte Rodolphus das Glas mit einem Zug, stellte es in die Spüle und verließ an seinem Bruder vorbei die Küche. „Komm, wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer", ließ er erst verlauten, als er schon aus der Tür war und in den Flur abbog.

Sein Bruder folgte ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, entzündete Rodolphus mit einem Schwung seines Stabes die Fackeln, die an der Wand angebracht waren und die nun den Raum in ein hellorangenes Licht tauchten. Seufzend ließ er sich auf der mit schwarzen Samt bezogenen Coach sinken und folgte mit dem Blick seinen Bruder, der sich ihm gegenüber auf einem der ebenfalls mit Samt überzogenen Sessel niederließ.

„Ich weiß genauso wenig wie du was das bedeuten könnte, Rabastan. Auch Bellatrix weiß nichts. Das Einzige was uns nun zu tun übrig bleibt, ist Warten", sagte er. „Willst du auch etwas trinken?"

Auf Rabastans Nicken hin erhob er sich und ging auf die hauseigene Bar zu, um sich und seinem Bruder zwei Hochprozentige zuzubereiten. Wortlos reichte er ihm sein Glas, ließ sich wieder auf der Coach sinken, setzte das Glas an seine Lippen und leerte es mit einem Zug.

* * *

Als Bellatrix die Treppen runterstieg, fiel ihr sofort der schwache Lichtschein auf, der unter der Tür zum Wohnzimmer hervorkam. Dahin also hatte sich ihr Gatte verkrochen. Geräuschlos schritt sie auf die Tür zu, drückte die Klinke runter, schob die Tür einen spaltbreit auf, sodass sie hindurchschlüpfen konnte. 

„Oh, Rabastan, du bist auch hier", stellte sie trocken fest und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Ich habe dich gar nicht kommen hören."

„Dabei war er nicht zu überhören," gab ihr Gatte zum Besten und der spöttische Unterton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

"Ach wirklich?" Bellatrix Stimme klang immer noch völlig ruhig. Ihr Blick glitt kurz über ihren Gatten, bevor sie sich neben ihm auf der Coach niederließ. „Gibt es irgendetwas Neues?"

„Nein!", kam es gleichzeitig von Rodolphus und Rabastan.

Ein unangenehme Stille breitete sich über den drei Gefolgsleuten Lord Voldemorts und keiner schien auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen diese zu brechen.

Das flackernde Licht der Fackeln ließ die Gestalten, die merkwürdig angespannt wirkten und mit ernsten Mienen schweigend in dem kleinem Wohnzimmer saßen, in einem mysteriösen Licht erscheinen. Selbst das Morgengrauen vermochte nicht das Schweigen zu brechen. Keiner rührte sich auch nur einen Zentimeter.

Erst das zaghafte Klopfen einer Eule an der Fensterscheibe ließ alle drei zusammenzucken. Panisch flogen ihre Blicke Richtung Fenster und ein allgemeines erleichterndes Seufzen war zu hören, als sie die dortige Posteule erkannten.

„Der Tagesprophet", krächzte Bellatrix und sprang mit einer Eleganz auf ihre Füße, die man ihr gar nicht zugetraut hätte, „Vielleicht...?"

Sie ließ den Satz unbeendet. Schnellen Schrittes ging sie zum Fenster, öffnete dieses und nahm der Eule den Propheten ab, allerdings nicht ohne das Tier mit einem heftigen Schlag wieder in die Kälte hinaus zu schicken, als dieses nach ihrem Finge schnappte, um sie aufzufordern zu bezahlen.

Bellatrix entfaltete die Zeitung und als sie die Schlagzeile las, machte sich pures Entsetzen auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

„Nein..nein...nein...das kann nicht sein", hauchte sie kaum hörbar.

Sofort waren die beiden Männer bei ihr und Rodolphus, der am schnellsten bei ihr gewesen war, riss ihr die Zeitung aus den Händen. Auch seine Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick des Titels. Er schluckte. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, oder doch?

Hinter sich konnte er Rabastan hören, der entsetzt aufkeuchte, als er über die Schulter seines Bruders gelesen hatte, was dort stand.

„Das kann nicht sein...", ächzte Rodolphus und Ungläubigkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Fassungslos ließ er sich auf einen der nahe stehenden Sessel sinken und starrte auf den Artikel vor sich:

_**Sie-wissen-schon-wer verschwunden** _

_Harry Potter überlebt Todesfluch _

_Ganz England feiert. Elf Jahre lang hat die englische Zaubererbevölkerung in Angst und Schrecken gelebt, doch das hat nun ein Ende. Sie-wissen-schon-wer ist aus noch ungeklärten Gründen verschwunden und lässt ganz England jubeln._

_Gerüchten zufolge soll der gefürchtetste schwarze Magier nach Gellert Grindewald, der durch Albus Dumbledore besiegt wurde und nun im europäischen Zauberergefägnis Nurmengard verweilt, sein Ende in dem gerade mal eineinhalb jährigen Harry Potter gefunden haben._

_Die Potters, welche sich des Öfteren öffentlich gegen sie-wissen-schon-wen bekannt haben, wurden am Abend des 31.Oktobers 1981 von Sie-wissen-schon-wer heimgesucht und mit dem Todesfluch umgebracht. Beim Versuch den Sohn der Potters – Harry Potter – ebenfalls auf diese Weise zu töten, sei der verbotene Fluch auf den Schwarzmagier selber zurückgeworfen worden, so berichten zumindest angebliche Augenzeugen._

_Ob das Verschwinden von Sie-wissen-schon-wer nun wirklich mit dem Überleben des Jungen zusammenhängt bleibt bis auf Weiteres ungeklärt. Auch der momentane Aufenthalt des Jungen-der-überlebte ist nicht bekannt. Laut Albus Dumbledore, der eng mit den Potters zusammenarbeitete, sei der Junge Wohlauf und in Sicherheit, doch auch er wollte keine genaueren Angaben zu dem Aufenthaltsort des Jungens machen._

_Inwieweit Albus Dumbledore am Verschwinden von Sie-wissen-schon-wer beteiligt ist, ist auch weiterhin unbekannt. _

_Tatsache jedoch ist und bleibt das der Schwarzmagier verschwunden ist. Diese Gegebenheit wirft jedoch die Frage auf, wohin Sie-wissen-schon-wer verschwunden ist. _

_Einerseits wird vermutet, dass dies einer Flucht gleichzusetzen ist. Viele mutmaßen sogar, dass das Verschwinden mit einer Täuschung im Zusammenhang steht. So glaubt Zauberiministerin Millicent Bagnol, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer seinen Sturz nur vorspielt, um die Zauberergemeinschaft in Sicherheit zu wiegen und dann völlig überraschend anzugreifen und womöglich die komplette Herrschaft zu übernehmen. „Wir dürfen den Frieden nicht eher trauen, bis wir Beweise haben, die den Tod von Sie-Wissen-schon-wem entgültig bestätigen," sagt sie dem Tagespropheten und weist somit die vielen Zauberer in die Schranken, die nun schon an den Tod des gefährlichsten Schwarzmagiers aller Zeiten glauben und ihrer Freude in euphorischen Feiern freien Lauf lassen. Des Weiteren fürchtet sie, dass diese Aktionen zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen und die mit Mühe aufrechtgehaltene Barriere zwischen der Muggel- und der Zaubererwelt ins Wanken geraten. „Die Maßnahmen zur Geheimhaltung unserer Identität müssen verstärkt werden. Es kann nicht sein, dass, wenn endlich mal etwas Hoffnung aufkommt, jegliche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen missachtet werden."_

_Wieso Sie-wissen-schon-wer jedoch verschwunden ist, gibt das Zaubereiministerium nicht bekannt und lässt die Gesellschaft damit weiterhin im Unklaren. Indes warnt das Ministerium davor, dass noch lange kein Ende in Sicht ist: Denn auch wenn Sie-wissen-schon-wer tot sein sollte, so sind immer noch viele seiner Diener und Gehilfen auf freiem Fuß._

_Sollten Sie Kenntnis über den Aufenthaltsort seiner Gefolgsleute haben, so bittet das Ministerium Sie inständig diese bekannt zu geben._

_Sobald dem Tagespropheten weitere Informationen zu dem Verschwinden von Sie-wissen-schon-wem bekannt werden sollten, werden diese umgehend in der nächsten Ausgabe des Propheten erscheinen._

_Henry Hubble_

Konnte das wirklich war sein? War der dunkle Lord tot? Oder war das wirklich nur ein brillianter Schachzug? Aber warum waren sie dann nicht in diesen Plan eingeweiht? Waren sie dafür nicht treu genug? Dabei waren sie ihm doch voll und ganz untergeben – seit dem ersten Tag an.

* * *

_Flashback _

„_Bist du dir sicher, dass deine Informationen richtig sind?"_

„_Ja, Rodolphus, bin ich", sagte Bellatrix, die lässig auf der Lehne eines Sessels saß und die beiden Männer ihr gegenüber böse anfunkelte, da sie es wagten ihre Quellen in Frage zu stellen, „hundert prozentig!"_

„_Was ist, wenn das eine falsche Fährte ist?", meldete sich nun Rabastan zu Wort, der bis eben nachdenklich auf den Grund seines Glases geblickt hatte und nun Bellatrix eingehend musterte. „Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass wir einer Spur vergebens nachgehen."_

„_Aber diesmal ist es die Richtige. Ich weiß es! Ich spüre es!"_

„_Von wem hast du die Information überhaupt?", fragte nun Rodolphus so beiläufig wie möglich und versuchte das Interesse aus seinem Blick zu bannen._

„_Das würdest du wohl gerne wissen", meinte die schwarzhaarige Frau dann kalt und sprühte eine Arroganz aus, wie es für ehemalige Schüler des Hauses Slyterins so üblich war. „Wieso sollte ich gerade dir das sagen? Weil du mein Mann bist?"_

_Sie lachte hysterisch und schrill auf und Rodolphus zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. _

_  
"Dann eben nicht", murmelte diese, griff mit seiner Hand nach seinem Weinglas, was er auf dem edlen Mahagonitisch abgestellt hatte und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck davon. „Nehmen wir an, wir würden deiner Information vertrauen. Was springt für uns dabei raus?"_

„_Dass du, angenommen du schaffst es IHN zu überzeugen, wovon ich nicht ausgehe, die Chance hast IHM zu dienen," schnaubte sie und verschwendete keinen Blick an ihren Mann, den sie nur geheiratet hatte, weil es der Wille ihrer Eltern gewesen wäre und weil es dem Fortbestand der Reinblütigkeit sicherstellte._

_Der Zorn loderte in Rodolphus Augen auf. Wie sehr er diese Frau doch hasste. Seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor, als er vor Wut seine Hand um das Weinglas klammerte. _

„_Wenn sich diese Information als falsch herausstellten sollte dann-"_

„_Dann was, Rodolphus?", unterbrach sie ihn zischend und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der jeden anderen das Blut in den Adern hätte gefrieren lassen. „Willst du mir einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen? Du? Du würdest es nicht mal schaffen zu treffen, wenn ich mit der Ganzkörperklammer belegt wäre. Außerdem muss ich dich wohl nicht daran erinnern, dass deine angeblichen guten Quellen bis jetzt IMMER versagt haben?"_

_Mit einem lauten Knall stellte Rodolphus das Weinglas auf den Tisch, sprang auf die Füße, zog dabei in Sekundenschnelle seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seine Frau.  
_

„_Du wagst es?", zischte er und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, sodass die Spitze seines Zauberstabs genau die Stelle berührte, wo sich das Herz der jungen Frau befand. _

„_Ja!", gab sie vollkommen ruhig zurück, „Die Wahrheit ist schwer zu ertragen, nicht?"_

„_Rod! Beruhig dich! Wir brauchen die Informationen! Einen Versuch ist es Wert", kam es dann von Rabastan, der das Schauspiel bis dato seelenruhig verfolgt hatte, sich dann aber erhoben hatte und seinen Bruder nun eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, um ihn bestimmt zurückzuschieben. _

„_Irgendwann, Bella. Irgendwann wirst du mir das büßen", zischte er die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, ehe er sich abwandte und wieder zurück zu seinem Sessel ging und sich darauf niederließ. Wieder schallte das hysterische Gelächter von Bellatrix durch den Raum._

* * *

_Der Vollmond prangte am Himmel. Nur vereinzelt drang das Licht durch das Geäst des Waldes und ließ die die Konturen von drei Gestalten erahnen, die sich durch das dichte Gestrüpp kämpften. Bis auf das immer wiederkehrende Rascheln der Blätter, das durch den Wind und die in schwarze Umhänge gehüllten Personen verursacht wurde, und das gelegentliche Aufjaulen von Wölfen umgab völlig Stille den Wald. Nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts, ließ erahnen, dass sich in Mitten dieses Waldes eine prächtige Festung befinden sollte. _

_Immer weiter kämpften sich die drei Menschen vor, nicht wissend, dass sie ihrem Ziel immer näher kamen.  
_

„_Bist du dir sich-"_

„_Ja, verdammt!", unterbrach ihn die schneidende Stimme von Bellatrix, „es muss hier irgendwo sein."_

_Wieder verfielen sie in Schweigen. Ohne die Dornen, die ihnen die Umhänge aufschlitzten, und das Geäst, das ihnen schon etliche Kratzer beschert hatte, zu beachten, stampften sie weiter durchs Unterholz. _

„_Da vorne lichtet sich der Wald," stellte Rodolphus fest und wies mit der Hand nach links, wo tatsächliche die Baumdichte abnahm und eine Art Lichtung zum Vorschein kam. _

_Die Drei beschleunigten, soweit dies möglich war, ihre Schritte, rannten fast schon, je näher sie kamen und je mehr sich das Buschwerk aufzulösen begann. Jede Vorsicht vergessend betraten sie die Lichtung und vor ihnen tat sich das Gemäuer einer riesigen Festung auf. _

_  
„Ich hatte Recht!", rief Bellatrix triumphierend aus. _

„_Du wirst dir wünschen nie Recht gehabt zu haben." Verwirrt wandte sich die Frau zu ihren beiden Mitstreitern um. Wer von den beiden hatte denn da gesprochen? Im nächsten Moment wurde die Lichtung in gleißend helles rotes Licht getaucht und Bellatrix wurde schwarz vor Augen_

* * *

_Die großen Flügeltüren glitten geräuschlos auf, als hätten sie ihn erwartet, und die große Gestalt eines blonden Mannes mit fahlem, langem Gesicht betrat drei Personen vor sich schweben lassend den großen Saal, in dessen Mitte ein Mann auf einem thronartigen Sitz saß und der den Neuankömmlingen mit seinen roten stechenden Augen mit einem furcht erregenden Blick bedachte._

„_Dolohov! Du wagst es mich zu so später Stunde zu stören", zischte es einer Schlange nicht unähnlich durch den Saal und ließ den blonden Mann erschaudern._

_  
"Meister! Ich bitte um Verzeihung." Er warf sich vor dem Thron auf die Kniee. „My Lord, ich habe diese Drei Eindringlinge auf der Lichtung zu ihrer Festung gefasst u–"_

„_Sehr schön", schnarrte der Lord, „Lass sie hier und verschwinde, um mir die drei McKinnons zu holen, Dolohov!"_

_Der Blonde nickte eifrig, tat wie ihm befohlen und eilte schnellen Schrittes Richtung Tor, durch das er den Saal vor wenigen Augenblicken erst betreten hatte._

„_Enervate," murmelte der Mann auf dem Thron kurz nachdem sich die Flügeltüren hinter Dolohov geschlossen hatten._

_Die drei Gestalten auf dem Boden begannen sich zu regen. Orientierungslos blickten sie im Saal umher, bevor die Erinnerungen wieder auf sie einströmten._

„_Nagini! Fressen!", peitschte die eisige Stimme des Lords durch den Saal und ließ die drei immer noch am Boden kauernden Gestalten zusammenzucken, obwohl sie nichts von dem verstanden hatten was er in zischenden und fauchenden Lauten von sich gegeben hatte._

_Im hinteren Teil des Raumes, in dem völlige Dunkelheit herrschte, bewegte sich etwas. Es schien als würde etwas über den Boden gleiten. Bevor man jedoch erkennen konnte, was vor sich ging, sprang Rodolphus auf die Füße, ging auf den Thron zu und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken._

„_My Lord! Meister", sagte er mit bemüht fester Stimme, in der dennoch völlige Unterlegenheit mitschwang, „Wir wollten Sie nicht mit unserem plötzlichen Eindringen in ihre Festung verärgern. Ganz im Gegenteil – wir waren schon seit Wochen auf der Suche nach Ihnen, denn wir wollen Ihnen dienen. Dienen, so wie niemand zuvor es für Sie getan hat."_

„_Sieh mich an", forderte der Lord eisig. _

_Rodolphus , der bis eben seinen Kopf gesenkt gehalten und auf den Boden gestarrt hatte, hob diesen nun und blickte direkt in die kalten roten Augen des Lords. Er erschauderte, tat aber alles um den Blick standzuhalten. Der junge Mann hatte das Gefühl, dass die Zeit um ihn herum stehen geblieben war. Er spürte sein Herz vor Aufregung gegen seine Brust hämmern. _

„_Wie ist dein Name?", durchbrach die kalte Stimme Lord Voldemorts nach schier einer Ewigkeit schließlich den Raum. „und wie heißen deine Gefährten?"  
_

„_Mein Name ist Rodolphus Lestrange und das hinter mir sind meine Frau Bellatrix Lestrange und mein Bruder Rabastan Lestrange", antwortete er dann immer noch bemüht den Blickkontakt aufrecht zu erhalten. _

„_Lestrange, Lestrange", murmelte der Mann auf dem Thron, „ihr glaubt wirklich, dass ihr es schafft mir zu dienen?"_

_Höhnisches Gelächter durchflutete den Raum und ließ die Anwesenden erschaudern._

„_Ja, Herr", sagte Rodolphus durchaus selbstsicher. Er wusste es schon seit er das erste Mal von ihm gehört hatte und jetzt, wo er die Macht, die von Lord Voldemort ausging, spürte, war er sich nur noch sicherer._

„_Natürlich, my Lord", kam es von den anderen Beiden, die sich mittlerweile auch erhoben hatten und sich vor den Thron des Lords knieten, den Kopf aber gesenkt hielten._

„_Ich gebe euch eine Chance", flüsterte er, „eine einzige Chance euch zu beweisen und mir zu zeigen zu was ihr zu leisten im Stande seid...und seid gewarnt..solltet ihr es wagen mich zu enttäuschen, werdet ihr es bitter bereuen mir unter die Augen getreten zu sein!"_

_Seine Stimme war nur ein Hauch seiner Selbst und dennoch war jedes einzelne Wort verständlich und hallte an den Wänden des Saales wieder. _

_Mit einem Wink seiner Hand glitten die großen Flügeltüren erneut auf und gaben die Sicht auf einen blonden Mann mit drei scheinbar gefesselten Personen frei. _

„_Bring sie hier her, Dolohov", durchschnitt die Stimme des Lords den Saal und mit seiner rechten Hand wies er vor sich, wo Bellatrix, Rodolphus und Rabastan knieten._

_Der Blonde tat wie ihm befohlen, brachte die drei Geiseln nach vorne und verließ fluchartig den Raum, nachdem der Lord ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte. Geräuschlos glitten die großen Flügeltüren hinter ihm zu._

_Wieder hob Lord Voldemort seinen Zauberstab, schwang ihn lässig und ließ eine Art Arena in Kleinformat escheinen. Zwei der Geiseln hatte er am Rande in einem Käfig eingesperrt, die andere lag in der Mitte auf dem Boden – nicht fähig sich zu bewegen. _

_Rodolphus hatte das Ganze schweigend verfolgt und sah nun verwundert auf, als er sich in dieser Arena wiederfand. Im Stillen bewunderte er den Lord dafür, mit welcher Lässigkeit er diese heraubeschworen hatte. Der Zauber wirkte dadurch beinahe primitiv, obwohl er den höchsten Grad der Magie für Verwandlung erforderte. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Geisel, die auf dem Boden lag. Sollte es ihnen zur Aufgabe werden, diese zu töten? Aber wäre das nicht zu einfach?_

„_Ladies First", zischte der Lord und verlieh dem gentlemenmäßigen Ausdruck eine ganz neue Bedeutung. _

_Bevor Rodolphus sich jedoch hätte erheben können, um zur Seite zu gehen, fand er sich neben seinem Bruder auf einen der wenigen Sitzplätze wieder, die die Arena zu bieten hatte. Im ersten Moment war er etwas verdutzt, doch er Begriff schnell, dass der Lord sie hierher befördert haben musste. Bellatrix, die sich mittlerweile erhoben hatte, stand mitten in der Arena und sah auf die Geisel hinab, nicht wissend, was sie nun tun sollte._

„_Nun, Bellatrix, dann beweis uns doch mal deine Kreativität und gib diesem Muggelfreund das, was er verdient", kam es kalt vom Lord, der sich nun auf seinem Thron zurücklehnte und Nagini streichelte, die sich mittweile auf seinen Schultern befand, während er mit einem Wink seines Stabes die schenibar leblose Geisel wiedererweckte. _

_

* * *

Nachdem Bellatrix ihren „Gegner" mit einem einfachen aber effektiven Fluch zu Tode gequält hatte, war Rabastan an der Reihe gewesen. Er hatte zu Beginn mit seiner Geisel Katz und Maus gespielt, sie dann aber mit einem „Avada Kedavra" ins Reich der Toten geschickt. Der Lord hatte bei keinen von beiden auch nur irgendetwas gesagt, was darauf vermuten ließ, wie sie abgeschnitten hatten._

_Rodolphus war ziemlich gelassen an die Sache rangegangen, obwohl er so nervös war, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Die Anspannnung, die er verspürt aber nach außenhin nicht gezeigt hatte, war nach dem ersten Fluch gewichen. Er hatte den kleinen untersetzen Mann, den er bestrafen sollte, erst ein paar kleinere Wunden zugefügt und ihn leiden lassen, bis er ihn schließlich mit dem Crucio gefoltert hatte. Bevor der Mann jedoch in die erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit hatte abdriften können, hatte Rodolphus den Fluch von ihm genommen und ihn einfach mal ein Bein abgeschnitten, was den Mann einem markerschütternden Schrei entlockte, der ihn nur noch mehr angestachelt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder jedoch hatte er nicht den Todesfluch angewandt, sondern seine Geisel elendig verbluten lassen, wobei er allerdings mit einem recht primitiven Zauber nachgeholfen hatte._

_Zufieden mit sich selbst trat er der Leiche nochmal in die Seite, wobei ein knackendes Geräusch zu hören war, das vermuten ließ, dass dem Toten nun wohl sämtliche Rippen gebrochen war. Jedoch störte das Rodolphus nicht im Geringsten, sondern entlockte ihm nur ein kaltes Lachen. _

„_Lestrange, komm her", befahl die eisige Stimme des Lords und jagte Rodolphus wieder mal einen Schauer über den Rücken. Nach kurzem Zögern ging er schließlich zu den anderen Beiden, die sich – ohne das er es bemerkt hatte – vor den Thron gekniet hatten und nun in fiebriger Erwartung auf das Urteil des Lords warteten, kniete sich neben sie und senkte den Kopf._

„_Skrupellos, eiskalt und keine Wege und Mittel scheuend euer Ziel zu erreichen", sagte der Lord und in seiner Stimme lag eine Kälte, die jeden anderen, der ihm nun zum ersten Mal zuhörte, hätte glauben lassen, dass er das war er sagt gar nicht meinte. Doch er meinte es durchaus so, wie er es sagte und nacheinander erhielten sie das dunkle Mal._

_Flashback – Ende _

* * *

Fassungslos starrte Rodolphus auf den Artikel vor sich, den er immer noch in Händen hielt. Er konnte es nicht, oder viel mehr wollte nicht glauben, dass dieser Zauber, dessen Macht ihn selbst nach Jahre der Dienerschaft immer noch erschaudern ließ, tot sein sollte. Besiegt von einem gerade mal eineinhalb jährigen Baby? 

„Nein! Nein, dass...dass...ich...", begann er, doch er brachte keinen vernünftigen Satz zu Stande. Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht, was er sagen wollte.

Mühsam löste er den Blick von dem Artikel und sah zu seiner Frau, die wie versteinert am Fenster stand und deren Augen er Tränen glitzern sah. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Bruder. Auch er stand vollkommen hiflslos im Raum, nicht wissend was er mit sich anfangen sollte. Beide waren vollkommen neben sich.

Wut flammte mit einem Mal in Rodolphus auf. Er war wütend darüber, dass die Beiden und wahrscheinlich viele andere Todesser auch, an das glaubten was im Tagespropheten stand. Mit einem lauten Knall ließ er den Propheten in Flammen auf gehen und spürte auch schon im nächsten Moment die Blicke von seiner Frau und seinem Bruder auf sich, die erschrocken zusammengefahren waren und ihn nun verstört anguckten.

„Wie könnt ihr nur allen Ernstes glauben, was die da...", dabei wies zu dem Häufchen zu seinen Füßen, „...schreiben? UNSER MEISTER IST NIE IM LEBEN TOT!! NIIIIIE!"

Wieder zuckten die anderen Beiden zusammen. Rodolphus funkelte sie aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an.

„Ich weiß nicht was das los ist und wieso das Mal so internsiv gebrannt hat, aber ihr seid genauso wie ich in den Genuss seiner Macht gekommen, habt sie ein ums andere Mal selbst am eigenen Leibe zu spüren bekommen oder gesehen wie die bloße Macht, die von ihm ausgeht, seine Gegner hat zurückweichen lassen. Und nun soll EIN Baby dieser Macht ein Ende gesetzt haben? Noch dazu ohne Zauberstab?"

Ein spöttisches Lachen entfuhr ihm. „Mag sein, dass er verschwunden ist, aus welchen Gründne auch immer, aber er ist keinesfalls tot!"

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein", fragte Bellatrix.

Doch statt zu antworten, schob Rodolphus lediglich den Ärmel seines linken Arms hoch und entblößte das dunkle Mal, das auf seinem Unterarm prangte.

„Das Mal", keuchte Rabastan und schob nun ebenfalls seinen Ärmel hoch, als wolle er überprüfen, ob es auch noch da ist. „Wenn er tot wäre, hätte es sich aufgelöst."

„Außerdem würde es mit Sicherheit nicht mehr brennen", stimme Rodolphus seinem Bruder bei und ließ sich nun wieder auf dem Sofa nieder, seinen Blick wieder auf Bellatrix gerichtet, die noch immer ungläubig am Fenster stand.

„Bellatrix", versuchte er nun Rabastan und ging auf sie zu, „seit wann gibst du so schnell auf? Rodolphus hat Recht. Der Lord ist viel zu mächtig, um den entgültigen Tod gefunden zu haben. Vielleicht ist es wirklich nur ein genialer Schachzug seinerseits oder es ist ihm wirklich etwas passiert und er das Mal hat aktiviert, damit wir aufbrechen und ihm helfen."

Bellatrix sah auf und direkt in die dunklen Augen von Rabastan.. Stumm nickte sie, wandte sich von ihm ab und ging zu der kleinen Bar. Dort nahm sie eine Flasche mit goldgelber Flüssigkeit, schüttete sie mit zitterden Händen in ein Glas und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

„Wir sollten ihn suchen", gab sie dann von sich und ihre Stimme hatte wieder den kalten klang eingenommen und nichts ließ mehr darauf schließen, dass sie vor wenigen Augenblicken noch vollkommen neben sich gestanden hatte.

Ein Grinsen huschte über Rodolphus' Gesicht, als er ihr zu nickte. Das war Bellatrix, wie er sie kannte: Unberechenbar.

„Was hat er eigentlich bei den Potters gewollt?", fragte Rabastan, nachdem er ihr ebenfalls zugenickt hatte, und spielte nun auf den Bericht an, nach welchem Voldemort persönlich Lily und James Potter umgebracht haben und bei dem Versuch deren Sohn zu töten gescheitert sein soll. „Und wieso hat er sie persönlich getötet? Normalerweise erledigen wir doch sowas."

Rodolphus runzelte die Stirn. Sein Bruder hatte Recht. Der Lord hatte nur, wenn es wirklich nötig gewesen war, selber eingegriffen und meistens war das bei Schlachten gegen den Orden des Phönix' der Fall gewesen. Dann mussten die Potters äußerste Priorität gehabt haben, die er niemanden anderem anvertrauen wollte.

„Sie müssen wohl äußerste Priorität gehabt haben", sprach Rodolphus seinen Gedanken laut aus und sah abwechselnd zwischen Bellatrix und Rabastan hin und her. „Etwas, was er keinen von uns anvertrauen konnte."

Schweigen legte sich über die drei. Ein Schweigen, in dem sich alle das fragten, warum der Lord es ihnen nicht anvertraut hatte und ob sie ihm nicht treu genug ergeben gewesen waren.

„So kommen wir nicht weiter", seufzte Bellatrix resigniert auf, kam hinter der Bar hervor und ließ sich auf der Lehne einer der Sessel sinken. „Wieso wollte er die Potters aus dem Weg schaffen?"

„Weil sie Mitglieder des Ordens waren", antwortete Rabastan prompt.

„Ja, aber es muss noch einen anderen Grund haben, denn sonst hätten wir es auch erledigen können", kam es nachdenklich von Rodolphus, der sich in seinem Sitz zurückgelegt hatte und nun fieberhaft überlegte, was das Besondere an den Potters war. „Sie hatten engen Kontakt zu Dumbledore."

„Das haben alle Mitglieder des Ordens", gab Bellatrix zu bedenken. „Es muss etwas anderes sein."

„Vielleicht sollten wir ganz anders an die Sache rangehen", sagte Rodolphus und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Man merkte ihm die Erschöpfung durch den ausgebliebenen Nachtschlaf durchaus an. „Wann kümmert sich der Lord persönlich um etwas?"

„Wenn Jemand oder Etwas eine wirkliche Gefahr für ihn darstellt", murmelte Bellatrix nach kurzem Schweigen.

Rabastan lachte auf. „Du glaubst wirklich die Potters wären eine ernsthafte Bedroh-?"

„Ja, Rabastan", schnitt Rodolphus ihm das Wort ab. „Er ist verschwunden. Das ist Beweis genug, dass die Potters eine ernsthafte Bedrohung waren. Oder viel meh-"

„Der Junge", hauchte Bellatrix und beide Männer richteten den Blick auf sie. „Ich..ich habe die Gerüchte nicht für voll genommen, die seit Mitte diesen Jahres in den Reihen der Todesser kursierten, aber wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke, beginnen sie Sinn zu machen. Man munkelte über eine Prophezeiung. Eine Prophezeiung, die besagt, dass ein Baby geboren werden würde, dass die Macht hätte, den Lord zu bezwingen..."

„...und dieses Baby soll an in einem ganz bestimmten Zeitraum geboren werden", vollendete Rodolphus. „Das Baby ist der Schlüssel. Wir müssen ausfindig machen, wann es geboren wurde. Vielleicht war es nicht das richtige Baby und es gibt noch ein Anderes, das die Kriterien erfüllt. Vielleicht ist der Lord auf den Weg dorthin, braucht aber unsere Hilfe weil er geschwächt ist."

„Aber wie wollen wir an die Daten des Kindes rankommen?", fragte Rabastan und zog die Stirn kraus. „Wir können nicht so einfach ins Ministerium spazieren und uns erkundigen, wann Harry Potter geboren wurde und ob noch ein Kind in eben diesem Zeitraum das Licht der Welt erblickt hat."

„Das können wir schon", sagte Bellatrix, die Hände hebend, als Rodolphus und Rabastan protestieren wollten, „nur nicht mit unserem Gesicht."

Ein siegessicheres Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen.

„Wir brauchen nur etwas Vielsafttrank."

* * *

Einen Tag später saß Bellatrix in der kleinen Bibliothek des Anwesens und durchblätterte ein Buch, auf dessen Vorderseite der Titel „Verschiedenste Zaubertränke" prangte. Neben ihr thronten ein großer und kleiner Bücherstapel. Die Bücher hatten mal mehr und mal weniger immer mit Zaubertränken zu tun. Schon seit Tagen durchkämmte die schwarzhaarige Hexe die Bibliothek nach dem Rezept für den Vielsafttrank – ohne Erfolgt. Frustriert seufzte sie auf, als sie das Buch zuschlug, dass sie bis eben durchgeblättert hatte und legte es auf den größeren Stapel. Immer mehr schwand ihr Hoffnung, dass sie in einem dieser Bücher das Rezept finden würde. 

„Höchst potente Zaubertränke", las sie leise vor sich hinmurmelnd vom Buchrücken vor, als sie nach eben diesen Buch griff und es durchzublättern begann. Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf ihren Lippen und ihre Augen begannen fasziniert aufzuleuchten, als sie die gräuelichen Abbildungen der Wirkungen von manchen Zaubertränken sah.

Ein triumphierender Laut entfuhr ihr, als sie die Seite mit dem Vielsafttrank aufgeschlagen hatte und aufgeregt überflog sie die Zutatenliste. Schlagartig wurde ihre Miene wieder ernst. Das würde schwerer werden als sie erwartet hatte.

Mit dem Buch unter dem Arm verließ sie die Bibliothek und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Sie hörte Rabastan und Rodolphus leise diskutieren. Als sie aber das Zimmer betrat, verstummte das Gespräch zwischen ihnen schlagartig und Bellatrix wurde erst jetzt der hitzigen Atmosphäre bewusst, die in dem Raum herrschte.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie, während sie sich auf einem der Sessel niederließ und das Buch vor sich auf den Coachtisch legte.

„Sie antworten nicht, Bella! Keiner!", sagte Rodolphus aufgebracht und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Lucius nicht. Dolohov nicht. Rookwood nicht. Die Carrows nicht. Die Ro-"

„Ich hab verstanden, Rodolphus", unterbrach ihn Bella und ihre Stimme klang nicht minder wütend als die Seine.

„Aber wir können nicht alleine nach ihm suchen. Wenn das Baby wirklich so gefährlich sein sollte, werden wir es nicht schaffen", warf nun auch noch Rabastan ein.

„Ich weiß es", zischte Bellatrix nun aufgebracht. „Wir haben ja noch Zeit. Erstmal müssen wir an die Daten des vermeintlichen zweiten Kindes kommen."

Sie schob das Buch in die Mitte des Tisches und schlug es auf der Seite auf, wo sich das Rezept für den Vielsafttrank befand.

„Du hast es gefunden?", fragte Rodolphus und kam um den Tisch herum, um sich die Seiten durchzulesen.

„Das sieht aber mächtig kompliziert aus," gab Rabastan zum Besten, nachdem er die Zutatenliste überflogen hatte. „Wie sollen wir an die rankommen? Baumschlangenhaut? Gemahlenes Horn eines Zweihorns?"

„Das ist eine gute Frage. Aber viel wichtiger ist, wer von uns kann DAS überhaupt zusammenbrauen?", fragte nun Rodolphus in die Runde. Er selber war noch nie gut in Zaubertränke.

„Ich nicht", kam es gleich von Rabastan. „Ich bin ein miserabler Brauer."

Rabastan sah nun erwartungsvoll zu Bellatrix.

„Vergiss es. Die hat damals etliche Male die Kerker in die Luft gehen lassen", bemerkte Rodolphus spöttisch, ehe Bellatrix hatte antworten können.

„Dann mach du's doch, wenn du es besser kannst", zischte sie und warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu.

„Nein", gab er ernst zurück. „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich brauen kann. Ich war, wenn das überhaupt noch geht, schlechter als du."

„Dann, Leute, haben wir noch ein ernsthaftes Problem", stellte Rabastan seufzend fest.

* * *

„Also ich habe jetzt Florfliegen, Blutegel, Flussgras, Knöterich und das gemahlene Horn eines Zweihorn. Fehlt nur noch die Baumschlangenhaut", seufzte Rabastan auf und legte das Buch bei Seite. Nocheinmal sah er prüfend in den Zutatenschrank des Lesntrageschen Anwesens, aber es war weit und breit keine Baumschlangenhaut in Sicht. 

Seufzend schloss er die Türen des Schrankes, die mit einem leisen Klacken einrasteten und verließ den kerkerartigen Keller, in welchen nun der Großteil der Zutaten und ein Kessel bereitstanden.

„RABASTAN!", hallte die laute Stimme seines Bruders durch den Gang und im nächsten Moment erschien auch schon seine Gestalt im Treppenaufgang. „Ach, du kommst ja schon. Du hast Glück. Du musst en Trank doch nicht brauen. Barty Crouch Junior hat mir soeben geantwortet. Er will uns auf der Suche nach dem Lord helfen und meines Wissen nach ist er ein ganz akzeptabler Brauer."

„Crouch? Dem hast du geschrieben?", fragte Rabastan, während er die letzten Treppenstufen erklomm und nun neben seinem Bruder stand, der lässig am Türrahmen lehnte.

„Ja, habe ich. Ich habe allen Todessern geschrieben, die ich kannte", sagte er dann und ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. „Natürlich ohne unsere Aufenthaltsdaten zu verraten. Wäre ja blöd, wenn der Brief in die falschen Hände gerät."

„Du überrascht mich immer wieder", gab er dann offen zu. „Aber wie kommt Crouch hierher, wenn er nicht weiß, wo wir uns aufhalten?"

„Deswegen hab ich dich gerufen. Du bist der Einzige von uns Dreien, der noch rausgehen kann. Du müsstest ihn abholen. Ich habe ihm soeben geschrieben, dass du ihn um Mitternacht bei Borgin Burke's abholst."

„Normalerweise würde ich dir das Übel nehmen, dass du mich über meinen Kopf hinweg einfach so verplanst, aber da ich eh noch irgendwie die Baumschlangenhaut besorgen muss, passt das ganz gut."

„Gut. Dann hätten wir das geklärt." Rodolphus stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab. „Du solltest dann auch langsam mal los...es ist nur noch eine halbe Stunde bis Mitternacht", rief er Rabastan noch zu, bevor er den Flur durchquerte und im angrenzenden Wohnzimmer verschwand, wo er seine Frau nachdenklich über ein Stück Pergament gebeugt vorfand.

„Ich traue diesem Crouch nicht", meinte Bellatrix, als sie von dem Pergament aufgesehen und Rodolphus erblickt hatte, der nun auf sie zukam und sich neben sie auf die Coach setzte.

„Erst ist noch jung, Bella, und bestimmt nicht die große Hilfe, die wir uns erhofft hatten, aber er hat wenigsten den Mut, sich weiterhin zu Voldemort zu bekennen und nach ihm zu suchen", erklräte Rodolphus und sah seine Frau eindringlich an. „Und er hat ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke."

Ein Grinsen huschte über Bellatrix' Gesicht, verschwand aber so schnell wie es gekommen war und ihre Züge wurden wieder finster. Skeptisch sah sie Rodolphus direkt in die Augen.

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein, Rodolphus? Vielleicht tut er nur so als ob und will uns in Wirklichkeit verhaften. Immerhin ist sein Vater aufstrebender Angestellter im Ministerium."

„Ich habe mit ihm Seite an Seite gekämpft, und ich versichere dir, dass er loyaler gegenüber dem Lord ist, als viele anderen Todesser, die sich die treusten Anhänger schimpften."

Noch immer lag ein Hauch von Skepsis in ihrem Blick, dennoch nickte sie ihm zu. Ihre Hand wanderte an seine Wange und strich sanft darüber.

„Ich vertraue dir, Lestrange", hauchte sie und ihre Lippen streiften kurz dir Seinen, bevor sie sich ruckartig erhob und ihn alleine auf dem Sofa sitzen ließ.

„Aber nur, weil ich weiß, dass ich dir in den Dingen vertrauen kann", fügte sie noch leise hinzu, ehe sie das Zimmer verließ.

* * *

Die Nokturngasse war in völlige Dunkelheit gehüllt, als Rabastan diese fünfzehn Minuten vor Mitternacht erreichte. Sein langer, schwarzer Umhang und die tief ins Gesicht gezogene Kapuze trugen dazu bei, dass man ihn fast bis gar nicht erkannte. Das Einzige was ihn verriet, waren seine lauten in der Gasse wiederhallenden Schritte, während eilig und zielstrebig die um diese Uhrzeit ausgestorbe Nokturngasse entlangeschritt. 

Seine Schritte verlangsamten sich erst, als er am Ende der Gasse einen noch hellerleuchteten Laden erkannte, den er schließlich betrat und dem Ladenhüter Caractacus Burke ein Nicken zuwarf und auf den Tresen zuging.

„Burkes, ich brauche Baumschlangenhaut", zischte er diesem kalt entgegen, denn das war die einzige Methode, das wusste er, wie er ihn dazu bringen konnte, sich darum zu kümmern und ihn vorallem nicht dabei zu betrügen.

„Baumschlagenhaut. So so," schnarte Burkes. „Wieviel ist sie ihnen denn Wert?"

„Burkes!", kam er harsch von Rabastan, „du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich alles zahle, wenn ich schon mit dir einen Handel eingehe. Also mach, dass du die Haut besorgst, son-"

„Ist gut, ist gut", krächze er und verschwand schlurfend im hinteren Teil des Ladens.

Rabastan seufzte auf und rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, die ihm zuzufallen drohten. Seit Tagen hatte er nicht mehr vernünftig geschlafen, sondern stattdessen mit Rodolphus an alle möglichen Todesser geeult, um sie aufzufordern ihnen zu helfen, oder Pläne geschmiedet, wie sie am Besten vorgehen sollten.

Fast eine Ewigkeit, so schien es Rabastan, dauerte es bis Burkes wieder zurückkerhte, einen Beutel in der Hand haltend.

„Das Geld?!", foderte er und umklammerte den Beutel nur noch fester, als hätte er Angst Rabastan könnte ihn ihm aus der Hand reißen und ohne bezahlt zu haben verschwinden.

„Hier." Rabastan warf ihm einen Lederbeutel voller Gallionen auf den Tresen und stellte mit Genugtuum fest, dass sich Burkes Augen vor Überraschung weiteten. Wie ein Aasgeier stürzte er sich auf den Geldbeutel, warf nebenbei den Beutel mit der Baumschlangenhaut auf den Tresen, und begann den Inhalt zu überprüfen.

Ein leises kaltes Lachen entfuhr Rabastan, als er sah, wie der Landebesitzer die Gallione auf seine Echtheit prüfte. „Keine Angst, Burke. Ich betrüg dich schon nicht."

Rabastan griff nach dem Beutel, in dem er tatsächlich die verlangte Baumschlangenhaut vorfand, als er ihn geöffnet und hinein gespäht hatte, und verließ den Laden. Hinter sich konnte er noch ein „Bei eurem Gesindel kann man nie wissen" hören, was ihn erneut auflachen ließ.

Wind wehte ihm entgegen, als er auf die Straße trat und kurz ließ er seinen Blick prüfend über die nähere Umgebung des Lades schweifen. Crouch schien noch nicht da zu sein und mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr stellte er fest, dass es noch fünf Minuten bis zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt waren.

Hastig ließ er den Beutel in seinem Umhang verschwinden, entfernte sich einige Schritte von Borgin Burke's und verschwand in einer Mauernische, von der aus er eine guten Blick auf den Laden hatte, er selber aber nicht gesehen wurde.

Auf die Sekunde genau erschien ein ein stämmiger junger Mann mit strohblondem Haar und sommersprossigen Gesicht vor dem Laden und sah sich suchend um. Rabastan verdrehte die Augen. Wie konnte Crouch, so ganz ohne Tarnung hier auftauchen und sich dann auch noch so auffällig umsehen?

„Verdammt Crouch geht's noch auffälliger?", zischte er ihm entgegen und trat aus seinem Versteck hervor. Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes hellte sich auf und er wollte gerade zu einer Begrüßung ansetzen, als Rabastan ihn schon wieder unterbrach: „Willst du hier Wurzelnm schlagen? Komm gefälligst her, wir habens eilig."

Rabastan packte den Strohblonden am Arm und verschwand, nur im nächsten Moment vor dem Alternativanwesen der Lestrange wieder aufzutauchen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, eilte er weiter, passierte das von selbstständig aufgleitende Tor und folgte den Weg um einen Springbrunnen herum bis zu Haustür, die auch geräuschlos aufglitt und ihn hindurchließ. Schnell warf er einen Blick zurück und sah, dass Crouch ihm gefolgt war, bevor er die Türen sich schließen ließ und den Flur durchquerte bis er vor einer Tür stehen blieb. Kurz zörgerte er, doch dann drückte er die Klinke hinunter und betrat gefolgt von dem blonden jungen Mann das Wohnzimmer des Anwesens, in welchen Rodolphus alleine auf der Coach saß und scheinbar auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Rabastan! Crouch!", begrüßte dieser sie knapp und erhob sich. „Wir sollten langsam mit dem Trank anfangen. Ich hoffe, Crouch, du kennst dich da aus."

Das kaum vernehmbare Nicken von Crouch ließ Rodolphus erleichtert aufatmen. „Nun dann mach dich an die Arbeit. Rabastan wird dir erklären, wo du was finden kannst", erklärte er dem Jungen kühl und verließ den Raum.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Zu ersteinmal möchte ich euch mitteilen, dass ich mich doch entschlossen habe den anfänglichen One- dann Twoshot in drei Teile aufzuteilen. Der Grund dafür ist eigentlich recht simpel: Beim Schreiben haben sich zu der ursprünglichen Idee immer mehr kleinere Ideen gemischt, sodass FuaM doch um einiges länger wird, als ich anfangs erwartet habe._

_Dann möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass das Kapitel so lange hat auf sich warten lassen, aber die Schule hat mir einen dicken roten Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Die letzten Wochen waren Streß pur und ich bin froh, dass ich überhaupt so weit gekommen bin. Eigentlich hatte ich geplant das Kapitel schon vor Beginn des neuen Jahres fertigzustellen, aber ehe ich mich versah, waren die Ferien um ohne das ich auch nur einen Schritt weitergekommen bin. Tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich werde auch für den dritten und dann wirklich letzten Teil keinerlei Versprechungen machen, weil ich nicht weiß, was in nächster Zeit noch auf mich zukommt._

_Drittens möchte ich euch darum bitte, doch ein Nachsehen zu haben, wenn ihr im Text Rechtschreib-, Tippfehler oder Satzzeichenfehler findet. Ich habe das Kapitel weder selber Korrektur gelesen noch Korrektur lesen lassen, was ich aber bei Gelegenheit sicherlich nachholen werde._

_Und zuletzt möchte ich Denjenigen danken, die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben. Ich habe mich riesig drüber gefreut und werde, wenn es die Zeit zulässt, mal in eure Geschichten reinschauen. _

_Und nun viel Spaß bei dem nachfolgenden zweiten Part von Fidus usque ad Mortem._

* * *

**Fidus Usque ad Mortem – Part 2 **

„Wann ist der Trank fertig?", schallte Bellatrix Stimme vom Treppenaufgang her durch das kekerartige Kellergeschoss und ließ Crouch zusammenfahren.

„D-der Tr-trank ist sehr aufwendig und muss nach den M-mondphasen gebrau-"

„Ich bin nicht blöd, Crouch", schnitt ihm Bellatrix das Wort ab, die soeben den Keller bertreten hatte und nun direkt vor ihm stand, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt und ihn wütend anfunkeld. „Ich habe gefragt WANN der Trank fertig ist!"

„In circa drei Wochen."

„DREI WOCHEN? Geht das nicht auch ein BISSCHEN schneller?", fragte sie unwirsch.

„Nein!" Die Stimme des jungen Crouch klang nun nicht mehr selbstsicher und bestimmt.

„Hmpf," machte sie. Man sah ihr an, dass ihr das so ganz und gar nicht behagte. Elegant drehte sie sich um und stampfte die Treppen nach oben. Im Flur wäre sie fast in Rodolphus reingerannt, der gerade auf den Weg nach unten war.

„Ah, Bella. Da bist...Was ist los?", fragte er, als er in ihr wütendes Gesicht sah.

„3 Wochen noch, Rodolphus. 3 Wochen!"

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl, Bella. Wie sonst sollen wir an die Informationen rankommen?", sagte er und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Umso mehr Zeit haben wir alles genaustens zu planen. Wir sollten uns nämlich mal überlegen, als wer wir das Zaubereiministerium betreten."

Bellatrix musterte ihn kurz prüfend, bevor sie schließlich nickte.

„Das sollten wir wohl.."

„Okay. Komm mit. Wir sollten das nicht hier auf dem Flur besprechen", meinte Rodolphus dann, nahm die Hand von ihrer Schulter und betrat das Wohnzimmer, in welchen schon Rabastan saß und nun den Blick auf die beiden Neunankömmlinge richtete.

„Gibt's was neues?", fragte dieser schließlich, nachdem sich Bellatrix und Rodolphus ihm gegenüber auf der Coach niedergelassen hatten.

„Wir haben noch drei Wochen Zeit bis der Trank fertig ist. Bis dahin sollten wir alles bis ins Detail geplant haben", begann Rodolphus dann wurde aber von der Bellatrix schneidender Stimme unterbrochen.

„Und wie willst du bitte etwas planen, wenn du nicht weißt, was wir für Informationen bekommen?"

„Ersteinmal", sprach Rodolphus unbeirrt weiter, als hätte Bellatrix soeben gar nichts gesagt, „müssen wir entscheiden als wer wir das Zaubereiministerium betreten. Dann müssen wir uns auf verschiedene Ergebnisse einstellen. Zeit genug haben wir ja."

„Du meinst wir müssen jede Möglichkeit exakt durchplanen?"

„Ja, genau das meine ich, Rabastan."

Eine kurze Stille trat ein, und sowohl Bellatrix als auch Rabastan schienen über Rodolphus Vorschlag nachzudenken, während sich dieser erhob und zur Bar ging.

„Wein?", fragte er beiläufig und hielt inne, als er in den Schrank griff, um sich ein Glas herauszunehmen.

„Ja!", kam es gleichzeitig von Bellatrix und Rabastan.

Rodolphus nickte knapp, holte dann drei Gläser hervor und stellte jeweils eins von ihnen vor einen der Anwesenden.

„Seri", rief er. Daraufhin erschien neben ihm eine Hauselfe mit eingezogenen Ohren und gesenkten Kopf.

„Ja, Meister?", erklang ihre ängstliche, zittrige Stimme in dem Raum und sie hob gerade soweit den Kopf, dass ihr keine Bewegung ihres Meister entging.

„Hol uns eine Flasche von dem alten Grand **Chardonnay****." **

Mit einem nicht gerade leisen „Plopp", das das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Türe vollkommen übertönte, verschwand die Elfe wieder, nachdem sie ein leises, ängstliches „wird gemacht Herr" gemurmelt hatte. Rodolphus hingegen ließ sich nun wieder neben seiner Frau auf dem Sofa nieder und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Rodolphus hat Recht, Rabastan", meinte Bellatrix dann, um das unangenehme Schweigen zu unterbrechen. „Es wird das Beste sein, uns auf alles vorzubereiten und Zeit haben wir ja nun wirklich nicht zu wenig."

Rabastan ließ ein resignierendes Seufzen vernehmen. Jeder der Anwesenden wusste, dass Rabastan einer derjenigen Todesser war, die sich ohne sich groß Gedanken darüber zu machen in den Kampf stürzten. Trotzdem konnte man ihn nicht als faul bezeichnen, sondern viel mehr als jemand der einen großen Bogen um überflüssige Arbeit machte.

„Na gut", stimme er schließlich zähneknirschend zu und griff nach seinem Weingleis, was mittlerwiele mit einer hellgelben Flüssigkeit – dem Grand Chardonnay – gefüllt war und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck davon, ehe er das Glas in der Hand routieren lies und nachdenklich auf die gegen den Glasrand prallende Flüssigkeit starrte. „Womit fangen wir an?"

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns als erstes überlegen, als wer wir das Zaubereiministerium betreten und wer von uns diesen Part erledigen soll. Denn immerhin können wir nicht zu dritt dort auftauchen und nach den Potters fra-"

„Dann übernimm du es, Rodolphus", unterbrach Bellatrix Rodolphus' Redeschwall und fixierte ihn aus ihren kühlen schwarzen Augen.

„Ich?", fragte Rodolphus und hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue. „Warum gera-"

„Stimmt. Rodolphus eignet sich am Besten. Er ist der Einzige von uns der wenigsten noch etwas Ahnung von Diplomatie hat. Immerhin hat er eine zeitlang im Ministerium gearbeitet."

„Das war genau mein Gedanke, Rabastan", sagte nun Bellatrix und gab ihrem Gatten nicht die Möglichkeit irgendetwas zu sagen, denn dieser sah noch immer recht ungläubig und widerwillig zwischen Rabastan und Bellatrix hin und her.

„Gut, dann hätten wir das ja erklärt," klatschte Rabastan, der sein Glas bereits wieder abgestellt hatte, erfreut in die Hände und achtete nicht großartig auf seinen Bruder. „Als wer schicken wir Rodolphus denn ins Ministerium?"

„Die Frage ist eher an wessen Haare wir rankommen, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen," kam es brummend von Rodolphus, der immer noch nicht zufrieden mit der Entscheidung zu sein schien, sich aber trotzdem damit arrangierte. „Außerdem müssen wir die Person für einen Tag außer Gefecht setzen, denn es wäre ziemlich blöd, wenn es die Person plötzlich zweimal gibt."

„Es muss jemand sein, der ziemlich viel Einfluss im Ministerium hat und dem man ohne Weiteres einfach die Informationen ausliefert."

„Am Besten wäre es, wenn wir die Person gut genug kennen, um Reaktionen einschätzn zu können. Denn wenn es jemand Wichtiges sein soll, müssen wir uns auch so verhalten, wie dieser, sonst fällt die Täuschung ziemlich schnell auf."

„Ich würde meine Vater vorschlagen", drang dann eine Stimme durch den Raum und ließ Rabastan, Rodolphus und Bellatrix unwillkürlich zusammenzucken. Der Urheber der Stimme war niemand anderes als Bartemius Crouch Junior, der nun schon seit einiger Zeit unbemerkt am Türrahmen lehnte und die Koversation aufmerksam verfolgt hatte. „Er ist angehender Zaubereiminister und somit ein ziemlich hohes Tier im Ministerium. Außerdem kenne ich ihn in- und auswendig."

„Das ist gut. Das ist wirklich gut," hauchte Bellatrix kaum vernehmbar und ihre Augen funkelten fasziniert.

„Wäre es dann nicht besser, wenn Crouch den Part mit dem Verwandeln übernimmt?", meldete sich nun Rodolphus zu Wort.

„Nein", sagte Crouch nur mit ruhiger Stimme und sein Blick lag auf Rodolphus, der jetzt fragend eine Braue hob und den jungen Mann musterte. „Ich weiß zwar wie mein Vater tickt, aber ich kann noch lange nicht so auftreten."

Rodolphus verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich frustriert aufseufzend zurückfallen. „Wer sagt, dass ich es kann?"

„Ich!", kam es sofort von Bellatrix. „Das wäre nicht das erste Mal, Rodolphus, dass du als jemand anderes auftreten musst."

„Ich weiß", knurrte Rodolphus. „Wieso muss ich immer die Drecksarbeit machen?"

„Da wir das ja nun geklärt haben, sollten wir vielleicht mal überlegen, wie wir Bartys Vater außer Gefecht setzen, ohne dass er es merkt," sagte Rabastan, der Rodolphus gekonnt überging, und wies Bartemius mit einer Handbewegung an sich doch zu setzen, was dieser auch gleich tat.

„Ein einfacher Stupor wird genügen," schlug Bartemius vor, was die anderen drei in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen ließ.

"Ein Stupor. Der war gut, Crouch," lachte Rabastan und schlug dem Strohblonden auf die Schulter.

„Wenn wir den hochverehrten Mr. Crouch schon einen Besuch abstatten, wollen wir auch unseren Spaß haben", erklärte Bellatrix dann und ihre Augen spiegelten fanatische Schadenfreude wieder.

Der junge Crouch schluckte. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, dass sie seinem Vater nicht allzu viel antun würden. Wieso wusste er eigentlich selber nicht, denn eigentlich hasste er ihn abgrundtief.

„Immerhin haben wir es ihm und seinen Kollegen zu verdanken, dass wir uns in dieser Barrake verkriechen müssen."

„Genau", stimmte Rabastan nun zu.

„Na toll! Während ich versuche einen der langweiligen Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums die Daten des Junges und womöglich anderer Jungen, die im selben Zeitraum geboren sind, abzuleiern, habt ihr euren Spaß."

„Tja, so ist das Leben, Rodolphus", meinte Bellatrix zu ihrem Gatten und grinste ihn frech an. „Einer muss ja den Drecksjob machen."

„War klar, dass ich das bin."

„Dafür kannst du die Eltern des anderen Kindes foltern", beruhigte Rabastan die Situation, bevor sie eskalieren konnte, denn das wäre zwangsläufig der Fall gewesen. „Ich und Barty schieben Wache! Abgemacht?"

„Abgemacht!", ging Rodolphus den Deal ein und nun zierte auch sein Gesicht ein fanatisches Grinsen. „Vorrausgesetzt unsere Vermutungen erweisen sich als richtig und es gibt überhaupt ein anderes Baby."

„Wenn wir schon dabei sind", mischte sich nun wieder Barty ein, „sollten wir schonmal überlegen, wie viele Möglichkeiten es gibt."

„Es gibt nur zwei, du Dummkopf", zischte Bellatrix und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

Rodolphus grinste leicht über die Reaktion seiner Frau. Sie konnte es halt nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand nicht so schnell mitdachte, wie sie und gegen Barty schien sie soweiso eine Abneigung entwickelt zu haben. Beruhigend legte er ihr eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel und strich ihr sanft darüber.

„Und die wären?" Bartemius funkelte nun seinerseits Bellatrix böse an.

„Entweder es gibt ein anderes Baby oder es gibt keins," klärte Rodolphus ihn auf, denn seine Gattin hatte sich nur augenverdrehend nach hinten gelehnt und genervt aufgeseufzt"

Die Einfachheit dieser Aussage ließ auf dem Gesicht des Strohblonden einen roten Schimmer erscheinen. In der Tat hätte jeder Muggel sogar darauf kommen können, aber manchmal sah man halt Lord Voldemort vor lauter Todesser nicht.

„Wenn es keins geben sollte, dann wird unsere ganze Vermutung über den Haufen geworfen. Was willst du dann bitte planen, Rodolphus?", fragte nun Rabastan und sah seinen Bruder mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Wäre es nicht schwachsinnig jetzt schon weitere Mutmaßungen anzustellen? Dann würden wir ja nur selber Zweifel an unserer Jetzigen hegen."

„Wo er Recht hat, hat e-"

„Ist gut, Bartemius", unterbrach ihn Rodolphus nun harsch und wandte seinen Blick von Crouch zu seinem Bruder, den er nun kühl ansah. „Ich bin nicht blöd, Rabastan. Das meinte ich auch nicht, als ich von mehreren Möglichkeiten sprach! Seit wann zweifle ich selber an meinen Thesen, wenn es überhaupt keinen stichhaltigen Beweis dagegen gibt?"

Rodolphus Stimme klang erbost. Erbost darüber, dass Rabastan es wagte ihn als blöd darzustellen. Mit Bartemius konnten Bellatrix und er das ja machen, aber bestimmt nicht mit ihm.

„Was meintest du dann?", fragte Rabastan trocken und beachtete Rodolphus' Blick gar nicht. Er war es gewohnt.

„Wenn es ein Baby gibt, dann müssen wir uns auf die verschiedenen Arten von Familien gefasst machen. Auroren, Schlammblüter, Reinblüter, MUGGEL, Mitglieder des Ordens und so weiter.."

„Was macht das denn für einen Unterschied?", fragte nun Bartemius beinahe ängstlich. „Ich meine, es ist doch egal, ob wir versuchen wollen, aus einem Muggel Informationen über den Aufenthalt unseres Herrn zu rauszubekommen oder aus einem Auror."

„Nein!", zischte Bellatrix und funkelte Bartemius wieder böse an. „Ein Auror hat, abgesehen davon, dass er widerstandsfäger ist, größere Chancen Verstärkung zu rufen. Außerdem wird sein Haus mit Sicherheit stärker bewacht, als das eines Auroren oder eines Mitglied des Ordens. Soll ich dir das nochmal aufschreiben, damit du es auch verstehst, Crouch?"

„Bleib ruhig Bella", ging Rodolphus dazwischen und streichelte seiner Frau über den Oberschenkel, was sie tatsächlich zu beruhigen schien. „Nun, wenn wir das geklärt hätten? Rabastan? Crouch?" Bei nickten und Rodolphus fuhr fort: „..Können wir ja endlich mit den Planen anfangen. Wie gehen wir vor, wenn es sich um eine Familie handelt, die Mitglied des Ordens...?"

Erst spät am Abend wurde das Licht im Wohnzimmer des kleinen dreihundert Kilometer nördlich von Lordon gelöscht. Niemand der Zaubererbevölkerng Englands ahnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass noch Todesser herumliefen, die die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben hatten, ihren Herren zu finden, denn ganz England feierte noch immer dessen Sturz.

* * *

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum ich mitkommen sollte, Crouch", durchbrach Rodolphus' Stimme die Stille der Nacht. Mittlerweile war es Ende November und es war zunehmend kälter geworden. Die Straßen waren vereist und es schien so, als würde in nächster Zeit der erste Schnee fallen. Aber das war dem großen schwarzhaarigen Mann - von einunddreißig Jahren – schlichtweg egal. Zwar wirkte sein Gang auf den glatten, rutschigen Straßen nicht mehr ganz so selbstsicher, wie sonst, aber das war ihm immer noch lieber als der glühend heiße Sommer.

„Damit ich auch wieder zurückfinde, Lestrange", antwortete ihm Bartemius schlicht, der wackelig neben ihm herging und sich hin und wieder an Rodolphus festhalten musste, um nicht auszurutschen. „Ich hätte auch deinen Bruder nehmen können, aber der war nicht auffindbar."

„Was ein Glück, dass es stockdüster ist, Crouch, du machst dich völlig lächerlich", spottete Rodolphus amüsiert, als sich der Strohblonde wieder mal an seinen Umhang klammerte.

„Mach dich ruhig lustig."

„Mach ich auch."

„Toll, Lestrange! Wirklich toll! Wie schaffst du es überhaupt so gerade zu laufen und nicht auszurutschen, hä? Hast du Noppen an deinen Schuhe, oder was?

„Todessergeheimnis!" Mit diesen Worten griff Rodolphus nach seiner Kapuze und zog sich diese tief ins Gesicht, als er die Lichter des vor ihnen liegenden Dorfes erkannte. „Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass das da vorne das Dorf ist, wo deine Eltern wohnen?"

„Jap."

„Gut, dann kannst du ja alleine weitergehen. Ich warte hier."

„Aber..."

Der junge Crouch sah kurz fragend zu Rodolphus, nickte dann aber und ging weiter ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Rodolphus hingegen verhaarte circa fünfzig Meter vor dem Dorfrand und lehnte sich an einen alten Kuppelzaun, um auf den Jüngling zu warten. Er selber konnte es sich nicht leisten, sich in die Nähe eines angehenden Zaubereiministers zu begeben, denn immerhin wurden sein Bruder, seine Gattin und er eben wegen diesem Mann und einigen anderen, schon seit Monaten der Anhägerschaft von Lord Voldemorts bezichtigt und versteckten sich. Da wäre es äußerst näher als nötig an diesen Mann ranzugehen. Er würde seine Bestrafung noch früh genug erhalten, wenn auch nicht von ihm persönlich.

Der frostige Wind, der über das Land wehte, ließ den Schwarzhaarigen erzittern. Unwillkürlich zog er seinen Umhang enger um sich und hoffte innerlich, dass der Strohblonde sich beeilen würde. Ungedulidg ließ der Schwarzhaarige seinen Blick zum Eingang des Ortes wandern, in welchem Bartemius vor kurzem verschwunden war. Wie weit es wohl von dort aus noch bis zum Hause der Crouchs war? Noch nie war er bei dem Jungen zu Hause gewesen, aber er hoffte, dass es gleich um die Ecke war.

Zitternd rieb er sich seine mittlerweile klammen Hände, in der Hoffnung diese so etwas zu wärmen zu können. Wieso dauerte das so lange? War es denn so schwer ein paar Haare von seinem Vater zu besorgen?

Ein leises „Plopp" ließ den hochgewachsenen Mann zusammenfahren, der sich nun hastig in die Richtung der Geräuschquelle drehte und dabei seinen Zauberstab zog.

„Lass ihn sinken, Lestrange. Ich bin es!", kam ihm die vertraute Stimme von Bartemius Crouch Junior entgegen.

„Hast du die Haare?", fragte er nur unwirsch, ließ den Zauberstab aber immernoch auf die nun näherkommende Gestalt gerichtet.

„Jap", ließ Crouch fröhlich verlauten. „Tut mir Leid..meine Mutter hat mich voll gequatscht."

„Interessiert mich nicht, Crouch. Und nun komm schon. Es ist schon nach Mitternacht."

Mit diesen Worten packte Rodolphus den sommersprössigen, strohblonden jungen Mann am Arm und apparierte mit ihm zu dem kleinen aber feinen Versteck dreihundert Kilometer nördlich von London.

„Du findest ja jetzt den Weg?", stellte Rodolphus mehr fest, als dass er fragte. Ohne auf Crouch oder eine Antwort seinerseits zu warten schritt er den Weg zu dem Anwesen hinauf, betrat dieses durch die sich geräuschlos öffnenden Flügeltüren und entledigte sich seines schwarzen Umhangs, bevor er die Treppen nach oben stürmte.

Als er den zweiten Stock erreichte, verlangsamte er seine Schritt und blieb letztlich vor einer schwarzen Tür mit etlichen Verzierungen stehen. Langsam, als hätte er Angst jemanden zu wecken, drückte er die Klinke runter und schob die Tür auf.

„Du bist noch wach?", stellte er dann leicht verwundert fest, während er auf das Bett zuging und sich auf seiner Seite auf der Bettkante niederließ.

„Ja, Rodolphus", entgegnete Bellatrix ihm und schlug das Buch zu, in welchen sie bis eben gelesen hatte, und sah nun zu ihrem Gatten, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß und sich seine Klamotten auszog. „Habt ihr sie bekommen?"

„Ja." Er kletterte ins Bett und beugte sich dann über seine Frau.

„Happy Birthday", hauchte er noch, ehe er seine Lippen auf die ihren legte und sie in einen Kuss verwickelte, den sie sofort und ohne Zögern erwiederte.

„Ich dachte schon du hättest es vergessen."

Er konnte ihren heißen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren und ein angenhmes Schaudern erfasst seinen Körper. Gleichzeitig schlang Bellatrix ihre Beine um seine Körpermitte und presste sich gegen ihn.

„Niemals", sagte er leise und lächelte sie sanft an. Dann versanken sie beide in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. In diesem Moment waren sie ein ganz normales Ehepaar, dass sich einander hingab. Vergessen waren die Umstände, unten denen sie zusammengeführt worden waren und vergessen war die Sorge um ihren Herren und Meister, der nun an diesem 28.November seit fast einem ganzen Monat verschwunden war.

* * *

Dunkelheit lag über der Landstraße, die zu dem kleinen Dorf führte, das Rodolphus und Bartemius schon wenige Tage zuvor heimgesucht hatten, und dicke Nebelschwaden hangen in der Luft, die die Sicht noch zunehmend verschlechterten. Die am Rand der Straße entlang laufenden Gestalten, konnten noch nicht einmal die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite ausmachen, so dicht war der Nebel. Das Dorf selber war nur an winzigen punktförmigen Lichtkegeln zu erkennen, die mit jedem Schritt, den die vier komplett in schwarz gekleideten Menschen machten, größer wurden. Keiner der vier wagte es auch nur einen Ton zu sagen.

Mucksmäuschenstill schritten sie voran und hatten nach einiger Zeit das erste Licht, das den Dorfeingang zu makieren schien, erreicht. Das Licht, dass nun auf die vier Gestalten fiel, ließ drei hochgewachsene Männer erkennen, die die Kapuzen ihres Umhangs tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, genau wie ihre weibliche Begleiterin. Die Umhänge waren lang und umhüllten sie komplett. Nur aus einen der Ärmel konnte man bei allen Vieren ein langes Stück Holz hervorblitzen sehen, was ein jeder Muggel für vollkomen ungefährlich gehalten hätte. Doch das keiner der Vier auch nur annähernd ungefährlich war, hatten schon viele Muggel schmerzhaft zu spüren bekommen und in den meisten Fällen sogar mit dem Leben bezahlen müssen.

Mittlerweile hatten das Quartett das halbe Dorf durchquert. Der erste blieb nun vor einem Hauseingang stehen und streifte mit einer Handbewegung die Kapuze herunter, wodurch ein Gesicht eines jungen Mannes mit Sommersprossen zum Vorschein kam, dass von strohblondem Haar umrahmt wurde.

„Wie wir besprochen haben?!", durchbrach seine Stimme, die vor Anspannung zitterte, die Stille.

Die anderen Drei nickten. Bartemius Crouch hob seine Hand, in welcher er seinen Zauberstab hielt und begann leise und unverständlich vor sich hinzumurmeln, doch es geschah nichts. Auch die drei Begleiter des jungen Mannes rührten sich nicht und sahen starr auf das Haus. Ganz plötzlich jedoch leuchtete das Haus in blau schimmernden Flammen auf, und das schien das Zeichen zu sein, worauf die zwei Männer und die Frau gewartet hatten.

Während einer der Männer mit der Frau um das Haus herumgingen und schließlich hinter dem Haus verschwanden, blieb der Andere bei dem Strohblonden. Als rote Funken hinter dem Haus in die Luft stiegen, setzen auch sie sich in Bewegung, stiegen die Treppen zum Eingang des Hauses hoch und Bartemius öffnete beinahe lautlos die Tür. Die Beiden betraten das Haus und bewegten sich durch die Flure und Zimmer, als wären sie Luft. Nicht ein einzigstes Geräusch verursachten sie. Als sie vor einer der Türen stehen blieben und Bartemius ein leises „Schlafzimmer" gemurmelt hatte, flog mit einer Explosion die Tür aus den Angeln, die noch Sekunden später nachzuhallen schien. Doch keinen der Beiden interessierte das. Mit wenigen Schritten standen sie mitten im Zimmer vor dem Bett und zielten mit dem Zauberstab auf jeweils eine der beiden Personen die nun panisch die Augen aufrissen und nach ihren Zauberstäben tasteten.

„Stupor", kam es gleichzeitig von Bartemius und Rabastan und die Eltern des Blonden kippten geradewegs zurück ins Bett.

„Wenigstens sind sie weich gefallen", spottete Rabastan, der nun ebenfalls seine Kapuze abstreifte und näher aufs Bett zu trat, um den Mann hochzuheben und über seine Schulter zu werfen. Bartemius nickte lediglich und tat das gleiche dann mit seiner Mutter. Gemeinsam brachten sie die beiden zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie auf Bellatrix und Rodolphus stießen, die mitten im Zimmer standen und sich leise unterhielten.

„Ich frag mich immer noch, wieso wir die Haare schon vor 2 Tagen besorgt haben, wenn wir sie jetzt genauso gut hätten holen kommen", sagte Rodolphus grimmig.

„Du weißt, dass wir den Plan kurzfristig geändert haben, Rodolphus", entgegnete ihm Rabastan ruhig und ließ den angehenden Minister achtlos zu Boden sinken, wobei ein lautes Knacken zu hören war, was alle bis auf Bartemius zum Lachen brachte.

„Schade, dass er geschockt ist", seufzte Bellatrix und grinste schadenfroh, „ich hätte ihn zu gerne aufschreien gehört."

„Dazu hast du nachher noch genug Zeit", war das Einzigste, was ihr Gatte dazu sagte, der nun eine übergroße Phiole, die mit einer dicker und dunkler schlammartigen Konsistenz gefüllt war, hervorholte. Er öffnete die Phiole, beugte sich zu dem Mann herunter, zog ihm ein ganzes Büschel Haare aus, obwohl er ja eigentlich welche besaß, und gab es zudem schlammigen ‚Getränk'. Es zischte und schäumte, und der Trank nahm einen grün gelben Ton, den Rodolphus würgen ließ.

„Du traust mir wohl nicht, Lestrange", beurteilte Crouch das Handeln des 12 Jahre älteren Mannes.

„Ich traue nicht mal meiner Frau", entgegnete Rodolphus kalt und betrachtete angewiedert den Inhalt der Phiole. Wieso hatte er sich darauf eingelassen?

„Lass es dir schmecken." Rodolphus bedachte seinen hämisch grinsenden Bruder nur mit einem finsteren Blick, bis er schließlich ein gefährlich klingendes „Danke" knurrte, das Glasgefäß entgültig an seine Lippen setzte und den Inhalt mit zwei großen Schlucken trank.

Nur wenige Millisekunden später krümmte sich Rodolphus zusammen und lag seine Hände auf seinen Bauch gepresst keuchend auf dem Teppichboden des Wohnzimmers. Er fühlte sich, als würde sein kompletter Körper in Flammen stehen und wie heißes Wachs zerlaufen und neuformen. Seine Augen hatte er nur halbgeöffnet und er konnte daher nur schemenhaft wahrnehmen, wie sich sein Körper zu verändern begann. Er schien kleiner zu werden und auch deutlich an Umfang zu verlieren, was er an seinen nun zu großen Roben spüren konnte. Auch seine Haarfarbe hatte sich geändert: Nun war sie nicht mehr schwarz wie zuvor, sondern blond; wenn auch nicht so blond wie die Haare von Bartemius.

„Wenn du so vor den Altar getreten wärst, hätt' ich glatt noch einmal mehr ‚nein' gesagt, als ich es ohnehin schon getan hätte."

„Sehr witzig, Bellatrix. Wirklich sehr witzig", sagte Rodolphus, nachdem er sich ächtzend erhoben hatte und an sich herunter sah. „Bei, Salazar! Dein Vater ist echt ein Pimpfling, Crouch!"

Bartemius' Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und ließen ihn wütend wirken. Dennoch sagte er nichts und reicht Rodolphus stattdessen wortlos einen Packen ordentlich zusammengelegter Kleidung, den er wohl während Rodolphus' Verwandlung geholt haben musste.

Beinahe umständlich schälte sich Rodolphus aus seiner Kleidung und zog die Roben des echten Bartemius Crouch Senior an. Nachdenklich betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild in einer der Glasscheiben der edlen Wohnzimmerschränke und strich sich mit seinen Händen durch die Haare, bis sie so lagen, wie sie es bei Crouch immer taten. Wenige Sekunden arbeitete er noch an seiner Mimik, bis er schließlich einen Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte, der den des Echten unheimlich ähnelte.

„Wieviel Zeit hab ich noch?", fragte er nun seine schweigenden drei Mitstreiter.

„Ganze dreiundfünfzig Minuten und achtundvierzig Sekunden", kam es prompt von seinem Bruder.

„Dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß", sagte Rodolphus, griff nach den beiden Zauberstäben, – sein eigener und der des echten Crouchs - die ihn Bellatrix wortlos hinhielt und war mit einem leisen „Plopp" verschwunden.

Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später tauchte Rodolphus, alias Bartemius Crouch Senior, in der Empfangshalle des Ministerium wieder auf. Die gold-blaue Halle mit ihrem Springbrunnen in der Mitte sah wie auch immer prächtig aus, doch das beachtete er gar nicht. Viel mehr war er damit beschäftigt, die vielen Hexen und Zauberer zu begrüßen, die nun auf ihn zukamen.

„Guten Morgen, Bartemius. Bist heut' aber früh dran. Dachte du hast er um sechse Dienst!", begrüßte ihn ein stämmig wirkender Zauberer mit Vollbart freundlich und ehe er sich versah, hatte er auch schon seine Hand ergriffen und schüttelte diese ausgiebig.

Nervösität stieg in ihm auf. Hatten sie doch einen Fehler in ihrem Plan?

„Ich hab noch Einiges zu erledigen", antwortete er und setze ein crouchtypisches Lächeln auf, bevor er sich mit entschuldigenden Worten an dem Zauberer, dessen Namen er nicht kannte, vorbeiquetschte und auf den Nebenraum zusteuerte. Er konnte den Zauberer noch ein „Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen" sagen hören, doch er schenkte ihm keine Beachtung mehr. Gerade noch so erwischte er einen Fahrstuhl, der schon dabei war die Gitter zu schließen und stellte sich zu den dichtgedrängten Menschen.

Zu seinem Glück sprach ihn keiner mehr auf seiner Fahrt von dem achten bis in den ersten Stock an. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren verließt der Mann den Fahrstuhl, kurz nachdem der Fahrstuhl die im ersten Stock gegelegen Zaubereiministeriumszentrale erreicht hatte und die goldenen Gitter aufgeglitten waren.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er dann freundlich, als er die Sekretärtin entdeckt hatte, die an einem großen Schreibtisch, der direkt vor den Zugängen der wenigen Büros stand, throhnte und nun, als sie ihn sah, ein strahlendes Lächeln aufsetzte.

„Schönen guten Morgen, Mr. Crouch", empfing sie ihn enthusiastisch und lächelte ihn immer noch übertrieben gutgelaunt an. „Ihren Zauberstab, bitte!"

Es war genauso, wie Bartemius es beschrieben hatte und er war dem Jungen jetzt im Nachhinein mehr als dankbar, dass er sich ihnen angeschlossen hatte. Ohne ihn wären sie wohl nur mit Mühe und Not so weit gekommen. Aber noch hatten sie nichts erreicht.

Mit einem freundlichen „Mit Vergnügen" reichte er der jungen Sekretärin, die daraufhin zu kichern begann, den Stab des alten Crouch.

Rodolphus trat einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete fasziniert die Überprüfung des Zauberstabs. Die junge Empfangsdame zielte nun mit ihrem eigenen Stab auf den des alten Crouch und murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte, woraufhin der Stab grün zu leuchten begann.

Als die junge Frau auf- und in sein Gesicht sah, begannen ihre Mundwinkel zu zucken.

„Wissen sie, wie sie gucken, Mr. Crouch? Als wenn es für sie etwas komplett Neues wäre, wie ich ihren Zauberstab überprüfe"

Scharf sog Rodolphus die Luft ein, was die junge Frau mit einem fragenden Blick quittierte.

„Nun, Michelle, ich habe noch einen Auftrag für sie. Wenn sie mir bitte in mein Büro folgen würden." Gekonnt überging er ihre Bemerkung und steuerte nun sein Büro an. Mit Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass die junge Frau, deren Namen er auf ihrem Schreibtischschildchen gelesen, Feuer und Flamme war und nach ihm das Büro betrat. Wahrscheinlich bekam sie nicht oft irgendetwas von ihm persönlich aufgetragen.

Er ging einige Schritte in den Raum bis er vor seinem Schreibtisch stand und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, sodass er nun gegen sein Pult lehnte. Die junge Frau, die unsicher im Türrahmen stand, bedachte er mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

„Schließen sie bitte die Tür, Michelle."

„Natürlich!" Sie schloss die Tür und trat ein wenig näher an ihn heran; hielt aber immer noch gebührenden Abstand.

„Zu erst einmal müssen Sie mir versprechen, dass kein Wort an jemanden Drittes weitergelangt. Ich forsche in eigener Sache und möchte nicht, dass unnötiges Aufsehen erregt wird, solange ich keine handfesten Beweise habe."

„Ich verspreche es, ich verspreche es hoch und heilig. Aber worum geht es denn?", fragte sie, nachdem sie ihm zugenickt hatte. Die Neugierde, die sie zu unterdrücken versuchte, war ihr dennoch anzusehen.

„Sie haben doch sicher von dem tragischen Tod der Familie Potter gehört."

„Wirklich furchtbar. Ein Wunder, dass der Junge überlebt hat."

„In der Tat. Wunderbar und sogleich bemerkenswert. Dennoch habe ich die Befürchtung, dass der Junge, wo er auch ist, noch lange nicht außer Gefahr ist. Ich vermute, dass der Angriff von Sie-wissen-schon-wer unmittelbar mit dem Geburtsdatum zusammenhängt. Was mich dazu veranlasst eben das zu denken, lassen wir jetzt mal außen vor…", begann Rodolphus zu erzählen und er konnte am Blick der Sekretärin sehen, dass er sie jetzt schon um den Finger gewickelt. Er, der Held des Ministeriums, der vielen kleinen Babies das Leben retten will!

„Aber vielleicht ist nicht nur der Junge in Gefahr, sondern auch alle diese, die kurz vor oder nach dem Jungem geboren wurden. Deshalb möchte ich sie darum bitten, mir das Geburtsdatum Harry Potters herauszusuchen und die Namen der anderen, damit ich alles, was in meiner Macht steht, in Bewegung setzen kann, um diesen Babies das Leben zu retten. Und das bitte so schnell, wie es ihnen möglich ist. Jede Sekunde zählt."

„Bin schon weg!" Kurze Zeit später fiel die Tür ins Schloss und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des alten Crouch. Das war einfacher gewesen, als er gedacht hatte.

Energisch stieß Rodolphus sich ab, umkurvte den aus Birkenholz bestehenden Tisch, holte seinen eigenen Stab aus der Umhangtasche hervor und öffnete mit einem einfachen „Alohomora" die einzelnen Schubladen, um diese zu durchsuchen. Vielleicht würde er ja noch etwas interessantes in dem Büro finden, was er zu seinem Gunsten nutzen konnte.

„Na dann wollen wir mal sehen...Papiere, Schreibutensilien, noch mehr Papiere, eine Akte über den Prozess gegen Sirius Black...hmpf, als ob der jemals ein Todesser gewesen wäre...ein Spikoskop, noch mehr unbrauchbare Papiere...Akten...Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten...ist dem Mann langweilig? Noch mehr Papier..ach egal..." Seufzend schlug er die letzte Schublade des Schreibtisch zu und ließ nun seinen Blick über die mit Akten und Ordnern überfüllten Wandregale wandern, bis er an der Uhr hängen blieb. Er hatte noch ganze fünfzehn Minuten. Wenn diese Michelle nicht bald mit den Akten auftauchen würde, hätte er ein kleines Problem. Ein GANZ kleines.

Ungeduldig schritt er nun im Raum auf und ab und sah jede paar Sekunden auf die große Uhr, die über der Tür hang. Wie lang konnte man eigentlich brauchen, um so ein paar blöde Informationen zu besorgen? Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein. Oder doch? Sollte ihr Plan am Ende doch nicht aufgehen? Bisher war alles so einfach gewesen? Würde sich das nun rächen? Hätte er nicht doch lieber noch eine weitere Phiole des Trankes mitnehmen sollen? Wieso nur hatte er auf die anderen Drei gehört? Eine Stunde würde genügen...von wegen! Warum nur hatte er den anderen vertraut? Das tat er doch sonst nie! Wieso gerade jetzt?

Nervös fuhr er sich durch die Haare und beobachtete den Minutenzeiger dabei wie er auf vierzehn Minuten vor Sechs sprang. Unaufhaltsam und mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit schien der Sekundenzeiger von einer Ziffer zur nächsten zu springen.

_„Tick...tack...tick...tack...tick...tack" _

_Noch neun einhalb Minuten _und Rodolphus wurde zunehmend nervöser. Wie sollte er noch rechtzeitig aus den Ministerium rauskommen?

_„Tick...tack...tick...tack...tick..." _

_Noch neun Minuten_. Die Zeit lief gegen ihn und das verdammt schnell. Mittlerweile hatte er aufgehört auf und abzugehen und starrte wie gebannt auf die Uhr, deren Sekundenzeiger weiterraste.

_„Tick...tack...tick...tack...tick..." _

_Acht einhalb Minuten._ Wie lange würde er brauchen, um das Ministerium zu verlassen?

_„Tick...tack...tick...WUMMS!!!" _

Ehe er sich versah lag Rodolphus alle Viere von sich gestreckt auf dem Boden und keuchte auf. Er hatte so nah vor der Tür gestanden, dass diese ihn voll erwischt hatte, als sie mit Schwung geöffnet worden war.

„Mr. Crouch...oh, Mr. Crouch. Das tut mir Leid..ich wollte nicht..ist es schlimm..tut es sehr weh..soll ich-"

„Nein, Michelle! Es ist alles in bester Ordnung." Beinahe hastig rappelte er sich auf. „Haben sie die akten?"

„Ja. Ich habe auch gleich die Akte des anderen Ju-", begann sie freudestrahlend, doch Rodolphus beachtete sich nicht weiter und riss ihr den Papierstappel mit einem unfreundlichen „Geben sie schon her" aus der Hand und stürmte aus dem Raum, wo er eine vollkommen verwirrte Michelle stehen ließ. Aber das war ihm egal. Beinahe panisch warf er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, als er vor dem verschlossenen Gittern des Aufzugs stand und immer wieder auf den mit einem Pfeil nach unten gekennzeichneten Knopf drückte.

_Noch sieben Minuten. _

„Mein lieber Crouch, sie wollen doch nicht etwa den Aufzug kaputt machen?!"

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen fuhr Rodolphus herum und sah sich nun niemand anderem als der Zaubereiministerin persönlich gegenüber. Völlig konsterniert stand er da und war den musternden Augen Millicent Bagnols vollkommen ausgeliefert. Wenn er nicht wollte, dass er nun so kurz vor dem Ende aufflog, sollte er etwas sagen, doch Bagnol kam ihm zuvor.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Crouch? Sie sehen so blass aus", fragte sie auch schon besorgt und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Was machen sie überhaupt schon so früh hier? Wenn ich mich nicht irre haben sie erst in...", sie warf einen prüfenden Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, „knapp zehn Minuten Dienst!" Ihr Blick fiel auf die Akten, die er immer noch vollkommen offentsichtlich in der linken Hand hielt. „Und wieso haben sie Akten bei sich, Crouch? Sie kennen doch die Vorschriften!"

Vorschriften? Welche Vorschriften? Verdammt! Wieder ein Fehler im Plan. Aber vielleicht...

Er räusperte sich. „Sie haben Recht, Millicent. Mir geht es nicht sonderlich gut und sie kennen meine Frau", ein gespielt verschämter Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht, „Sie hat mir schon damit gedroht mich am Bett festzubinden, sollte ich heute auf der Arbeit erscheinen..."

„Und da haben Sie sich frühmorgens aus dem Haus geschlichen, um sich etwas Arbeit zu besorgen, damit sie nicht vor Langeweile sterben!", kombinierte sie und ihre Stimme klang nicht gerade begeistert, sondern eher vorwurfsvoll, doch das wissende Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht strafte ihren Worten Lügen. „Sie sind ein ausgefuchster Mann, Bartemius. Selbst die schwerste Krankheit würde Sie nicht von ihrer Arbeit abhalten. Wirklich vorbildlich! Viele ihrer Kollegen sollten sich ein Beispiel an Ihnen nehmen, aber nun gehen Sie schon nach Hause und bleiben sie bloß im Bett, denn die Gesundheit geht immer noch vor. Grüßen sie ihre Frau von mir und achten sie bloß darauf, dass Sie Niemand mit den Akten erwischt, sonst mutiert unsere gutgesicherte Aktei bald noch in eine für Jedermann zugängliche Bibliothek."

Sie lachte auf und kurze Zeit später stimmte Rodolphus in ihr Lachen ein, auch wenn er nicht wirklich verstand, warum sie denn lachte. „Danke, Millicent. Ich werde ihr nur die besten Grüße bestellen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und zwängte sie gerade noch in letzter Sekunden durch die sich schon wieder schließenden Gitter des Aufzugs, der unbemerkt während des Gesprächs angekommen sein musste und nun beinahe ohne ihn wieder den Weg nacht oben angetreten hätte.

Erleichtert aufseufzend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand des Aufzugs, bei dessen Fahrt sich ein leichtes Hochgefühl in ihm ausbreitet. Das war knapp gewesen. Er war sich beinahe sicher gewesen, dass Millicent Bagnol Verdacht geschöpft hatte und dann lieferte sie ihm selbst auch noch die perfekte Ausrede, die sie scheinbar geschluckt hatte. Nun hatte er noch ganze _vier Minuten_, um das Zaubereiministerium seelenruhig zu verlassen.

Sein Blick wanderte zu der Anzeige des Aufzugs. Er befand sich zwischen dem vierten und den fünften Stock. Bisher hatte der Fahrstuhl nicht ein einziges Mal gehalten und auch den fünften Stock passierte er ohne Anzuhalten. Es war zwar erst zehn vor Sechs, aber dennoch herrschte im Zaubereiminiserium selbst um diese Uhrzeit reger Betrieb. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht und Rodolphus beschlich so langsam das Gefühl, dass Millicent Bagnol ihn nur hatte in Sicherheit wiegen wollen...


End file.
